


Glad You Came

by Teleforce27



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Because it's all I can write, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Major amounts of fluff, Racism, Slurs, Verbal Abuse, for later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teleforce27/pseuds/Teleforce27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is centered on a youthful Hanzo who is the last of his family who lives with his Uncle who has taken over the family business. Hanzo isn’t too happy with his life, especially when his Uncle forces him to be apart of the family’s illegal actions. However, having to entertain Gabriel Reyes wont be so bad. It helps that he already has a small crush on him, but maybe both can help each other with coping with their lives and the decisions they’ve made. And maybe they can have some sliver of happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Started With a Kiss

“Don’t screw this up, Hanzo! I want you to make sure this man has a good time, but make sure he is distracted the whole time. We don’t need him snooping about while his associates and I come to terms on our deals.”

“Yes, Uncle.” Hanzo gave a quick bow as his Uncle left his room. He hated when he got like this. Normally he was far calmer, a tiny bit kinder, and normally left him alone. However, with the passing of his father due to a rare form of cancer left the burden of leadership on his Uncle, along with other distasteful acts.

Hanzo dressed himself in the newest suit his Uncle had bought him. Secretly, Hanzo hated it. He liked his looser fitted clothing. Finishing up he headed out in his Uncle’s limo with said man. Neither spoke, but Hanzo could sense his Uncle’s irritation. Whether it was at him or their guests Hanzo opted to remain still and quiet.

Arriving at the airport his Uncle’s mood hand lifted, but Hanzo knew that it was all an act. Their guests shuffled in one by one. Hanzo, though, kept an eye out for one face in particular and upon seeing it Hanzo felt his heart jump and his mood lighten.

Gabriel Reyes, their guests’ bodyguard. He wore a black pair of jeans with a formal white shirt under a black vest topped off with his signature beanie.   
It hadn’t been the first time Hanzo had met the commander. Before today Hanzo had admired the Latin American from afar. Quick looks of his scowling face when Gabriel wasn’t looking, spending minutes just looking at the older man’s physique. Toned legs with thick thighs, broad chest with squared shoulders. When Genji had still been alive he would make fun of Hanzo mooning over the Blackwatch Commander. However, it wasn’t entirely Gabriel’s physical appearance that Hanzo was attracted to. In all honesty Hanzo had only started noticing Gabe’s body recently. The man was magnetizing to Hanzo. Whether it was the stand offish air or something else, Hanzo always felt pulled towards him. During brief encounters when Hanzo got a chance to look into the other’s eyes Hanzo recognized something there. A loneliness or sadness Hanzo felt in himself as well.

Hanzo recalled at time he and Genji asked their father when he knew he loved their mother. He had replied that it was a magnetic feeling. A feeling where you needed to know more about that person. That somehow you knew them from some other time and place. Their father had been a firm believer in reincarnation, that certain souls naturally gravitated to each other.

That was impossible, though, Hanzo barely knew Gabriel. How in all the world, could he be in love with this man?

“-my nephew, Hanzo, shall be escorting you around our fine city, Mister Reyes.” 

Hanzo snapped to attention at hearing his name. He looked over to Gabriel who only gave him a curt grunt before looking out the window. 

The drive back to the Shimada home felt like the longest trip in Hanzo’s life. His mind went racing trying to figure out what he could do to keep the man entertained. Damn, this was normally Genji’s field of expertise. Hanzo was becoming more and more anxious the closer they got.

Upon arrival the group of men separated, Hanzo’s Uncle and their business guests and Hanzo and Gabriel. Before heading inside his Uncle pulled him aside, “Remember what I told you. We need this contract. Make sure – guard or whatever he is – stays distracted.”

Hanzo nodded quickly before joining Gabriel at his side. They both stood uncomfortably for several minutes Hanzo kept toying with the edges of his suit while Gabriel stood like a statue, arms crossed with a concrete scowl on his face.

Sighing Gabriel gave up his statue behavior and turned to Hanzo, “So…what do you have planned for us?”

Hanzo jumped ever so slightly at the other’s words, “Oh well, I…I um…” Hanzo felt his cheeks flush as he tried to quickly think of an excuse to give the other.

Gabriel gave a chuckle, causally crossing his arms, “You didn’t have anything in mind did you?”

Hanzo clenched his fists, “Okay so my Uncle dropped this job on me this morning and I haven’t had any time to even come up with a decent plan of events! I’ve never been good at this kind of stuff! I just do what he tells me or something bad will happen like last time when he – “

“Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down. It’s okay, alright.” Gabriel placed his hands on Hanzo’s shoulders hoping to calm the man before he had a breakdown. Clearly Hanzo was under more stress than he appeared to be. He hid it well, Gabriel thought. However, something about what Hanzo was going to say caught his attention. Not feeling it his place, though, he kept his questions to himself.

Hanzo took deep breaths feeling himself relax and regain his composure. “Thank you…could you please not mention this to my Uncle?’

“Consider it our little secret.” Gabriel smirked, “Now, how about you take me to places that you enjoy, hmm? Seems like you need this outing more than I do.”

“Really? You wouldn’t mind?”

“Nah. Honestly, my previous guides took me on boring tourist trips all over the city and treated me like some idiot.”

Hanzo gasped at this, his family and their help had always had polite manners, treating their guests with the upmost respect, never speaking behind their guests backs. Something else that had changed since his Uncle took charge. 

“I am so sorry about that. Normally our hands are far more kind and considerate.”

Gabriel shrugged, “Believe me it wouldn’t be the first time I’ve been insulted because of my background.”

“Well, then,” Hanzo smiled straightening his posture, “I believe that is something that needs to be fixed. Please, I’d love to show you true Shimada hospitality.”

Gabriel smiled giving a slight huff at the young man’s perked up attitude, “I can hardly wait. So, do you have any place in mind?”

“Hmm…I enjoy going to the botanical center when I feel overly stressed. The center has flowers and trees from all over the world and it houses a few tropical birds native to the areas of those plants.”

“Sounds nice.”

“You wouldn’t mind?”

“Not at all. Anything that’s not gunfire, yelling, and the smell of smoke is always welcomed to me. Besides I have a small cacti garden in my personal quarters back at headquarters.”

“Really?” Hanzo gave Gabriel a bright smile, “I garden myself, ever sense I was a little boy. My parents had a large garden back at our old home.” The smile Hanzo had given Gabriel made something inside the older man warm. It had been a long time since Gabriel felt affection for someone since the passing of his mother. Not only that, but he recalled the times he had noticed the younger staring at him. It had been hard not looking back. Even when Hanzo wasn’t staring at him it would then be Gabriel’s turn to watch the other. He just couldn’t help himself. Whatever it was about Hanzo, Gabriel always found his mind wandering to him when in Hanamura. Now, though, he finally had his chance to learn who this man was.

Both took Hanzo’s personal car so they wouldn’t be bothered or fallowed by guards or hired help. Hanzo wanted to learn who Gabriel was and hopefully open up a little to the other as well. He didn’t need his Uncle’s men following him around and eavesdropping.

The entire day was spent going to Hanzo’s personal favorite spots. From the botanical center, to the aquarium, to some of his favorite eating spots. Everything culminating in them watching a fireworks show.

“So, this is your room?”

“Yep. Please, make yourself at home. If you don’t mind, I’d really like to change out of this damn suit.” Hanzo gestured for Gabe to take a seat anywhere he liked, while he went to his room to change.

“Kinda like a small apartment. I like it.” Gabriel sat down on a couch

“Yes, well I normally don’t leave this area. I have little reason too.” Hanzo walked back out of his bedroom dressing in a dark blue with black trim yukata. “And I guess I don’t like getting in my Uncle’s way.”

Gabriel smirked, Hanzo already seemed more himself now that he was out of his suit. “I take it you don’t like formal attire?”

“No, I hate it. I like being comfortable when I go out, not trapped in tight clothes where I can hardly move.”

Gabriel chuckled, “You do look rather nice in that suit, though. If it makes you feel any better. I have to say, I like seeing you relaxed like this much more.”

Hanzo blushed brightly wanting to cover his face with his sleeves, “T-thank you.”

They sat in silence for a few moments, both unsure about what to talk about. Being tired from traveling from all over the city didn’t help much either. 

“Hanzo, do you mind me asking why you’re so uncomfortable around your Uncle?”

Frowning Hanzo’s mood dropped as he remembered a happier life. His eyes got heavy from holding back tears. Noticing this Gabriel got up and sat next to him putting an arm around his shoulders pulling him close.

“I’m sorry, Hanzo. You don’t have to answer that; I was just curious.”

Hanzo rubbed at his eyes feeling them moisten his sleeve, “No, no it’s fine. Actually…It’s something I need to get off my chest.” Sitting up he regained his composure swallowing down the lump in his throat. Hanzo exampled to Gabriel how he hated his lifestyle. With his Uncle in charge Hanzo could never choose the life he wanted. The life his father and mother wanted for both he and his younger brother.

Unlike his brother, Hanzo’s father, Satoshi, wanted his family out of its long history of illegal arms dealing and other sorts of international crime. Satoshi was an idealist, an optimistic guy believing that everything should and could have a happy ending. However, trading in illegal arms meant that he was the cause of many tragic lives both lived and ended. As he came to this realization with the birth of his sons he no longer wished to be a part of what his family had been doing for generations now. He kept his sons out of business deals, encouraged them both to seek happiness in the simplest of things, and never did he once pressure either of them to follow in his footsteps wanting them to live the lives of their own choosing. Genji found his calling in entertaining their parents with tricks, scribbled pieces of art, and other forms of delight. Hanzo preferred and was happiest, when he would garden with his parents. He had always gravitated to nature. Sneaking in wounded animals and nursing them, taking care of his mother’s pet birds, and simply sitting by the pond and listening to everything that was around him.  
All of it changed the moment his father passed away and their mother was well. Their mother’s poor heart condition simply couldn’t take not having her soulmate with her anymore. Hanzo was only thankful that she had slipped away peacefully in her sleep.  
With them both gone the brother’s Uncle took over. Where Satoshi cared about lives and wanting out, his brother only cared about profits. With Hanzo and Genji being young and having no experience thy were left under their Uncle’s wing. Both them learn the harsh reality of what their family did.   
Hanzo remained quiet about his true feelings to his Uncle, Genji, however, could not. Genji continued living his life the way he wanted to. He never bothered to do what his Uncle told him leading both to clashing with loud fights. Having had enough of Genji’s attitude their Uncle had ordered Hanzo to kill him. Unable to even imagine killing his brother Hanzo and Genji had planned how to stage the latter’s death. However, due to their inexperience of being around guards their Uncle took his anger out on the both of them.  
When the day came for Hanzo and Genji to fight, right as Hanzo was going to give Genji his fake final blow a gun was fired taking out both of his knees. Men swarmed the both of them and Hanzo had blacked out.

“When I woke up I found Genji’s body charred body next to me. I tried getting up, but…” Hanzo leaned down lifting his cloths up to his knees. 

“He took your legs?” Gabriel growled feeling his blood boil. Family was meant to protect each other not do atrocities like this.

“He told me to never disobey him or ever even think about lying to him or behind his back…but…but I’m responsible for Genji’s death. I promised him I’d get him out. I’d get him to some place safe. It didn’t matter, though.” Hanzo covered his face as he felt tear gush from his eyes. A warm arm pulled him close to a solid, warm mass. Pulling his hands way and feeling his tears subside again for now he looked up to Gabriel who gave him a gentle, but sad smile.

“I’m sorry all of that happened to you…If it helps any I know how you feel.” Gabriel put a tentative hand on Hanzo’s head, when he didn’t pull away he gently combed his fingers though long, black hair.

Gabriel felt his heart breaking for Hanzo. He had lost his entire family in the matter of a few years. He knew all about losing people that where close to you. It was a risk that came with the job, something everyone knew, but it wasn’t just the risk of losing close friends.

“If it means anything, or helps in anyway, I know how it feels to loose someone close to you…and to fear for your own safety from the very people who are supposed to be your friends”

“What do you mean?” Hanzo had sniffled rubbing at his eyes, yet never pulling away from Gabriel, finding the vibrations of his voice in his chest to be rather calming.

“My mother. We were close when I was growing up. She’d stay at home taking care of me and my two sisters while our Dad went out and worked odd jobs. They were a major reason I joined the military, so I could help support them so they could live a little easier. It was about a year and a half ago, but I was out on a mission that kept me from contacting anyone. It was for the safety of the team and the mission itself that I didn’t contact anyone,” Gabriel shifted a little under Hanzo trying to lean back and get more comfortable on the couch. 

Hanzo heard the sadness in Gabriel’s voice as he talked about his family. Sitting up he let Gabriel get comfortable before take back up his spot next to him, not wanting to give the first warm comfort he had gotten in years. Comfort for himself and it seemed now for Gabriel as well.

Gabriel smiled as Hanzo took his spot back, rather liking the younger’s presence, “When I got back my father was finally able to get a hold of me. My mother had a heart attack and passed away a few hours afterwards. I guess as she was asking for me while she was lying in bed. Probably, though, what haunts me most is that I wasn’t able to say my goodbyes to her.”

“What about your father? Was he angry?”

“He understood why I couldn’t be contacted. Figured the guilt of not being there was enough of a punishment for me than berating me about it.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through all of that, but it’s not your fault.”

Gabriel smiled, stroking Hanzo’s cheek, “Just like it isn’t your fault your brother died. You and I both work for people that we should be able to trust with our lives and understand if we need some support.”

Hanzo blushed leaning into Gabriel’s hand, “What do you mean?”

“Your Uncle should have been trying to protect you and your brother. Not force you both to do his bidding. That and honor his brother’s wishes by letting the two of you live the lives the way you wanted to.” Gabriel sat up feeling his anger spike at the thought of Hanzo’s Uncle. 

“Gabe…”

“Instead he forces you to work for him. Do his dirty work and then punish you in the harshest way possible just for disagreeing with him,” Gabriel sighed running his hand over his head knocking the beanie he wore off. 

Hanzo took Gabriel’s hand giving a gentle squeeze, hoping it would help in some sort of way.

“…I work for an organization that keeps me in the dark about everything. I’m the strike commander and that’s it. I lead the team, get them in and home safely, and get the mission done with little to no mishaps,” feeling his hand getting grasped Gabriel looked down seeing Hanzo’s. Pausing a moment in his train of thought before squeezing back, “I’m used as their personal scapegoat. If something goes wrong, it’s my fault. If the mission is a failure, it’s my fault. If a innocent people get killed or hurt, it’s my fault. Everything is my fault and that is how they present it to the public. How am I supposed to do my job if I don’t even know what these jobs are for?” Gabriel growled, but stopped instantly as Hanzo leaned against him. Looking down he saw Hanzo’s worry in his eyes. It was nice to finally see it from someone. Especially sense the last person he saw that look on couldn’t be around anymore to give it.

“I’m so sorry, Gabe. I wish there was something I could do to help.”

Smirking Gabriel leaned his head against Hanzo’s shoulder, “You’re already helping. I don’t have a lot of people to talk to…and I get the feeling you don’t either.”

“No, I don’t,” Hanzo chuckled, his turn now to stroke Gabriel’s head, finding the older man’s hair to be very soft and smooth.

Again they sat in silence, but instead of it being awkward as before both found comfort in the other being next to them along with gentle, comforting touches. 

“When do you have to leave?” Hanzo asked finally breaking the silence.

Gabriel sighed sitting up, “Tomorrow for sure, maybe in the morning or around noon.”

“How about you say here with me tonight?”

“You sure that’s okay?”

Hanzo nodded getting up to go to his bedroom before returning with a few blankets and an extra pair of sleeping attire, “Sorry if they don’t fit…and uh I hope you don’t mind if I say out here with you tonight.”

Gabriel smiled taking the blankets and cloths setting them down on the couch, “I’d welcome it.” Taking the cloths, he headed for the bathroom, giving Hanzo’s cheek a quick kiss in passing. 

Hanzo faintly touched his cheek before setting up a sleeping area for both Gabriel and himself. Gabriel came back out dressing in a similar way to Hanzo.

“I hope I’m wearing this right.”

“Close enough,” Hanzo giggled, “You pick which spot you’d like to sleep in. It doesn’t really matter to me.” 

Gabriel took the left couch while Hanzo took the right. Silence fell over the room again as sleep slowly took over them both.

Before falling asleep Hanzo whispered loud enough for Gabriel to hear if he was still awake, “Thank you for listening.”

“No problem…we both needed it.”

Hanzo blushed having not expected him to answer back.

-o-

Gabriel and Hanzo walked down the halls to the front of the Shimada home where a limo waited for Gabriel and his associates to take them back to the airport. Hanzo didn’t want   
Gabriel to leave, but he understood that the man had his own life to live and couldn’t spend all his free time in Hanamura with him. Both stopped just outside of the archway wall that surrounded the home a few yards away from the limo.

It was a slightly awkward moment between the two of them. Hanzo rubbed his arm unconsciously before turning towards Gabriel.

“I-I hope you enjoyed your time here-“

Gabriel cut him off, silencing him with a gentle kiss. Hanzo tensed for a moment, worried someone would see, but relaxed and kissed back realizing he didn’t care anymore.

“I loved it.” Gabriel pulled back giving Hanzo’s forehead a quick kiss before stepping away.

“Please come back,” Hanzo blurted, not wanting the kiss to end or anything of that moment to. 

“I will…hopefully very soon…here,” Gabriel pulled a small piece of paper and a pen from his pocket, scribbling something down before handing it to Hanzo. “It’s my personal phone number. Call me if you ever want to talk or maybe meet up somewhere.”

Hanzo took the paper staring at it for a moment before holding it close, “Thank you. I will certainly call.”

With that the both parted. Gabriel returning back to his tiring life and Hanzo back to his filled with fear. After their night together, though, something had changed. Gabriel found himself to be happier and more welcoming to his teammates, all while still thinking of the next time he would see Hanzo or hear him when he called. Hanzo found a little ray of hope sense speaking with Gabriel on an almost daily basis. With that he found himself regaining a lost courage that had been taken away from him. Was it good for either of them to be this close? Maybe, maybe not, but neither cared. They needed the other more than they probably wanted to admit, but it was something both could and wouldn’t do without.


	2. Chapter 2

There are moments in everyone’s lives where no matter how good things are something comes along and knocks it all down and your whole life is thrown into a spiral. There is no avoiding it, it’ll happen one way or another. Most likely you won’t see it coming, but it’s there, just waiting. All that can be done is hope that you are prepared for that moment. That your friends and family happen to be around to help.

In Hanzo’s case he had neither. He had no friends, at least none that weren’t already allied with his Uncle. Never being given a saving account, having a steady job, or even a regular allowance left him penniless. Aside from his black cat, Yin, a backpack full of cloths and only a few items that originally belonged to his mother, Hanzo had nothing. Only by someone else’s kindness was Hanzo able to call the only person that cared about him in the last fifteen years.

After hearing his story Gabriel, without a second thought, wired him enough money to buy a plane ticket with some left over for food if he needed it. The flight Hanzo picked was on a small plane, thankfully one that allowed him to take Yin into the cabin with him. It would take him to California, as Gabriel had instructed him to do, where from there after landing Gabriel would hopefully be waiting with open arms to take him away to the Overwatch Headquarters.

Yin was contently sleeping on Hanzo’s lap. At least one of them could sleep anyway. Hanzo gently scratched Yin behind his ears letting his mind wander

-o-

“You’re a disgrace to this family! I bring you nice, smart, well to do young women, but you never even give them a glance!” Hanzo’s Uncle stomped back and forth across his office, rage radiating off of him.

Sitting in front of his Uncle’s desk Hanzo clasped his hands together feeling them become clammy as his worry set in. What had he done? What had he said that required his Uncle to scream and yell at him. Staying quiet Hanzo knew better from experience it was always wiser to wait it out, letting his Uncle take it out on him. If he remained quiet, then maybe his Uncle would calm down.

“What do you have to say for yourself, boy?”

Hanzo swallowed hard feeling his voice crack as he spoke, “Uncle, I don’t understand what I’ve done.”

Growling his Uncle quickly turned smacking him. Hanzo gave a small gasp of pain, but also to satisfy his Uncle, letting him feel like he was strong. 

“You idiot. Your brother’s antics already brought enough shame to this family and you wish to soil it more by letting that man claim you as his own?!”

Hanzo clenched his hands together resisting the urge to rub his cheek, “Uncle, I don’t-“

“You understand well enough!” Pacing more before taking a seating himself with a sigh, “I figured that when that Reyes, or whatever his fucking name is, kissed you he had forced himself on you. Americans do that, especially those Latin ones. But then you started calling him – yes I checked your phone record.”

Trying his damnedest to repress the shaking in his bones Hanzo froze with fear. His Uncle was never okay with how Genji slept around with various companions. Both had been well aware of their Uncle’s homophobia, but where it never stopped Genji from being Genji, Hanzo had to repress his feelings for any crush he ever had or simple desire for another man. All out of fear for this man in front of him. His entire life wasted because he was too scared of his Uncle to live it.

His Uncle sneered, “Then you invite him over and pretend that you had no one in your room. How stupid do you think I am, Hanzo? Like the guards and house hands didn’t hear a certain name being called into the night…or you moaning like a common, cheap whore!”

Feeling his blood turn cold Hanzo clenched his fists harder, either out of fear or rage Hanzo wasn’t sure. What could he say? What could he do at this point?...What would his Uncle do to him?

Sighing Hanzo’s Uncle pinched the ridge of his nose, “You have two options…either you leave and never come back…or you never speak to that animal again and you marry the next suitor I bring to you.”

Hanzo started breathing hard, clenching his fists till his nails dug into his palms. Who the hell was this man to tell him how to live his life? This wasn’t what his parents wanted for him. This wasn’t how he was raised. His entire life since his parents passing was full of fear. All because of this man in front of him. Someone he was supposed to call family. Someone that was supposed to protect him…to love him for who he was…or whomever he chose to love.

“Fine.”

“Good. I have a girl coming for –“

“No!” Hanzo jolted up knocking his chair over, “No! I quit! I-I’m leaving! I am so fucking tired of living in fear of you!”

“Please! I’ve protected you for years!”

“You kept me locked up in my room! You murdered my brother! You took my legs! I’ve lived for years in fear because of you! I put up with your lies and brutality and I am so damn tired of it!”

“That Latin has been filling your head with lies!”

“No! Gabriel is the only person who actually loves me for me! He’s the only person on this planet that actually cares about me! You never did! You just want me to become you!”

“You’re more loyal to this outsider than your own family!”

“Because I love him!” Hanzo yelled at the top of his lungs.

“You did not just say that…” his Uncle slowly stood up, full blown rage in his eyes.

Smirking Hanzo leaned forward over the desk, “I love Gabriel Reyes. I love Gabriel Reyes!” he continued his chant smiling bigger each time until his Uncle slapped him hard enough to send him stumbling back.

“Get out of this house! You are a disgrace to your parents and the rest of this family! If you ever so much as think about coming back, I will kill you and that fucking boyfriend of yours! Get out!”

With that threat in mind Hanzo quickly squared his shoulders and left. Packing his backpack and getting Yin into his carrier Hanzo was gone in a matter of minutes. He hadn’t thought about trying to get his small stash of money, his phone, or cat food. The first place he went was a bus station and thankfully an elderly woman took pity on his situation letting him use her phone to call Gabriel.

Hanzo was brought back to the present as the pilot came over the intercom letting all the passengers know they’d be arriving within an hour. Coaxing Yin back into his carrier Hanzo spent the rest of the flight staring out the window.

-o-

“Jack, please, just make something up! I can’t go to this meeting!” Gabriel pleaded, questioning himself if falling to his knees would help.

“Gabe,” Jack sighed dropping his arms to his side somewhat dramatically, “you’ve missed the last four officer meetings in the past two months. You can’t keep missing them.”

“I have a…uh…friend coming in today. I need to be at the airport to pick them up.”

“Then call someone else to pick them up. Besides, the whole base knows you’re going out with that Shimada guy. At least trying to anyway.”

Gabriel growled following behind the man intently, “You’re an ass…”

“No, I’m the guy trying to make sure you still have a job.”

Rolling his eyes, he crossed his arm, “I hope then you don’t mind explaining to Hanzo why he had to wait at the airport for three extra hours.”

“Oh, please, it won’t be that long.”

-o-

Hanzo yawned feeling his heart sink. It had been three hours sense his flight had landed and there was still was no sign of Gabriel. If his Uncle was here now he’d never let him living it down.

See, this man doesn’t love you.

No!

Gabriel wouldn’t give him any money to fly all the way from to Japan to here if he didn’t care. Something had to be holding him up.

A soft mew came from near his foot reminding him Yin hadn’t eaten all day. Now that he thought about it neither had he. Checking his pocket he pulled about fifty dollars in cash out, all that he had left over from buying the plane ticket. He could try to hunt down a super market, get him and Yin something to eat, and ask around to use someone’s phone.

Getting up Hanzo walked up to a man wearing a yellow vest who was directing traffic.

“Excuse me, sir?”

“Yeah? What do ya want?”

“Um…c-could you direct me to the nearest supermarket?”

The man turned from his duty facing Hanzo, “You’ve been sitting on that bench in there for a good, solid three hours. What’s up with you?”

Hanzo felt a lump grown in his throat as he struggled to answer him.

“Were ya set up or something? Trying to runaway?”

“N-no-no. I-I was actually kicked out of my h-home. My b-boyfriend payed for a p-plane ticket for me to come h-here. He was supposed to pick me up, b-but he hasn’t shown up. I d-don’t have a cell phone to c-call him so I-I don’t know where he could be…” Hanzo choked on his words feeling tears roll down his cheeks.

A hand was put on his shoulder guiding him back to his bench before being given a tissue. 

“Hey, hey now. It’ll be alright. Listen,” then man leaned down to his eye level, “This guy of yours sounds real special. Sounds like he helped you get out of a nasty situation.”

Hanzo nodded weakly, dabbing at his eyes.

“Ya know traffic this time of day is really heavy. I’m sure he’s just held up somewhere…” the man rubbed the back of his head unsure how else to help until a small meow gave him an idea.

“You got a picture of this guy?”

Hanzo gave a weak smile nodding his head before reaching into his pack to pull a small picture of Gabriel out.

“Handsome fella ya got yourself there. Now, you listen to me, the nearest grocery store is about five blocks from here. Go feed yourself and your pet there. If I see your man I’ll be sure to send him your way okay?”

Hanzo nodded vigorously, “Thank you so much!”

“Hey, I like helpin’ people. You seem like a good kid who’s just low on luck. Now hurry up, that store closes fairly early.”

Picking up his backpack and Yin’s carrier Hanzo quickly went on his way in the direction the man had pointed him in.

-o-

“Three hours…three fucking hours, you jackass.” Gabriel gripped the steering wheel hard enough he was sure there were dents in it now.

“I’m sorry, Gabe. I didn’t think-“

“Yeah, no shit you didn’t. He got kicked out of his house and now is stranded at the fucking airport with no way to contact me.”

“Gabe, I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“Then to top it off I got stuck in traffic for another half hour.”

“I knoooow, at least you’re not stuck back in your office doing paper work. This shit is boring and mind numbing.”

Gabriel just growled. Jack did have a pint, but he wouldn’t let the other have some sort of relief from holding him up with the damn meeting, “Whatever.”

Hanging up he pulled up to what was supposed to be Hanzo’s terminal, however, not seeing the man Gabriel cursed, both out of anger and fear at where he could be now.

“Hey, you! Pretty boy!”

Growling Gabriel turned to a man in a yellow vest, leaning against a wall smoking, “What?”

“I think I know where your boyfriend is.”

-o-

Hanzo gave a light, content moan as he ate his sandwich followed by happy purring noises from Yin as he ate. Finishing up Hanzo leaned back on the bench, debating whether or not to head back to the airport or to stay on the bench. However, it was getting dark and if he walked back now with Gabriel on his way then maybe he wouldn’t see him in the dark. He needed to call him.

“Excuse me, ma’am?”

A woman with a black mohawk, snake bite piercings and a punk rock jacket turned to him.

“Yeah?”

“Um…c-could – I mean if you don’t-“

“Spit it out already.”

“Could I barrow your cell phone? I need to call my boyfriend.”

The woman sneered at him, “And get it stolen? Yeah right.”

Hanzo frowned, “Oh, uh…okay, sorry.”

The women turned, took a few steps, then turned back around to him.

“What are you doing out here at this time of night?”

“Hmm?”

“You know this is the rough side of town, right?”

“Uh…no I didn’t.” Hanzo clasped his hands nervously together. Yin meowed at his feet, pawing at his carrier wanting to see who Hanzo was talking to.

“Shit, really?” The woman leaned over to look at what had made such a noise, “You’re really a tourist. What’s your name?”

“Hanzo Shimada.”

“Cool name…Yah know, my cell is actually dead. I was heading home now. Why don’t you tag along? I’m sure Kristal will let you use her phone. C’mon.”

“What? Really?” Hanzo blinked a little dumbfounded

The woman smiled down to him, “Sure. Besides better my home than some sort of Pimp’s…But before you go anywhere you need some better cloths.”

“I-I only have twenty or so dollars left on me.”

The woman shrugged, “My roommates and I have plenty of cloths, more than we need. At least you’d put them to good use. Now hurry it up.”

Smiling brightly Hanzo picked up his things and followed after her.

“I’m sorry for not asking, but what is your name?”

“Zoie.”

-o-

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Gabriel curse kicking at nothing in frustration. The grocery store was close, parking lot deserted. Hanzo was nowhere to be found.

Getting back in his car Gabriel choked back tears. He should have just ditched the meeting. Than Hanzo would have been safe, warm curled up next to him, and as happy as can be.

God, he was the worst boyfriend known in the history of mankind. Now Hanzo could be anywhere in the damned city.Gabriel sat in his self-pity barely recognizing the vibrations from his cell phone. Picking up with shaky hands he answered holding back his sorrow.

“Gabriel! You would not believe the adventure Yin and I went on today!

-o-

Hanzo sat on the couch dressed now in a black punk rock t-shirt, black flannel pants, all while Kristal painted his toe nails while his fingers nails dried. Chris, Zoie and Kristal’s other roommate and band member, sat next to him, gently petting Yin’s head down his back.

Just as Kristal finished painting the doorbell rang followed by several quick knocks.

“I bet that’s our beau,” Zoie chimed getting up to answer the door. Hanzo blushed getting up to follow her.

Answering the door they were greeted by a wide eyed Gabriel who was slightly panting from running from his car. Zoie stepped out of the way as Gabriel barreled in nearly tackling Hanzo to the floor.

Gabriel hugged him so tightly Hanzo felt the air in his lungs whoosh out, but he could care less. For probably the hundredth time that day Hanzo felt tears well up and trickle form his eyes, however, these where from sheer happiness. Finally, all was right in this world as far as either of them were concerned.

Kisses were being peppered all over his face before Hanzo stood on his toes planting a soft, passionate kiss on Gabriel’s lips. For that brief moment neither paid any attention about what was around them. Nothing else mattered, just that the other was finally there and in each other’s arms.

To any on looker it was obvious they belonged together and nothing, not even death, would keep them apart.

Both slowly pulled away, one from needing air, but also because of Chris’ crying.

“That was so beautiful, oh my god!”

“Chris, are you seriously crying?” Zoie glared at him, feeling like he ruined the moment.

“Shut up! That was like the epic kiss climax in every romantic movie, play, show – whatever – all mashed into one! Here,” Chris handed Hanzo Yin, the cat tilted his head confused as to why his pillow was crying, “I need a tissue.”

Hanzo giggled pressing back into Gabriel as the other continued hugging him

“Thank you, so much for taking care of him.” Gabriel smiled gently rubbing Hanzo’s shoulder.

“It was nothing. Hanzo told us about everything that’s happened to him in the last twenty-four hours,” Kristal chirped up leaning against the entrance to the living room.

“Yeah. I can’t believe somebody would do that to their own family.” Zoie growled crossing her arms.

“Or prevent true love!” Chris sobbed in the distance 

Within the hour Hanzo had his things packed, his original backpack along with several grocery bags full of pants and shirts.

“Chris you’re okay with me taking all this?”

“Yeah, I’m not gonna be wearing them any time soon.” Chris chuckled before giving him a quick hug.

Kristal came running out with a small bag of cookie, “Here. These are for the both of you,” she gave Hanzo a hug with a gentle cheek pat, “Don’t be strangers and stay in touch. Both of you.”

Zoie came up last, giving Hanzo a quick hug, “You guys should come to our gigs some time…you tow really do belong together. Normal people don’t go the length that you tow do. Don’t ever let go of that.”

Hanzo smiled and thanked her. Waving goodbye he stepped into the car waiting for Gabriel to join him.

Pulling his keys out Gabriel opened his door, “Thanks, again, for taking care of my boyfriend.”

All three smiled, nodded, and waved goodbye as they drove off.

Hanzo was silent for the majority of the ride home. 

He called me his boyfriend.

“What are you thinking about?” Gabriel broke the silence with a smirk on his face.

Hanzo squirmed in his seat, “You called me your boyfriend.”

Chuckling Gabriel took Hanzo’s hand, twining their fingers together, “What else would I call you?” Bringing the back of his hand up Gabriel placed a gentle kiss, “You mean the whole world to me, Hanzo…I wouldn’t give you up for anything.”

Leaning over Hanzo kissed his cheek, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	3. Unsettled

Yin crawled his way up the side of the bed sheets giving a loud purr of triumph as he got to the top. Gently padding over to Hanzo’s sleeping self he pawed at his face. Giving a disgruntled sound Hanzo pushed him away before turning his head away.

Growling lightly Yin settled himself on top of Hanzo’s back. With Hanzo still not waking up Yin opted to play with his long hair. First a few paw swipes that then escalated quickly into teeth and claws being dug in.

Hanzo yelped loudly jumping up and rolling over to glare at his attacker. Purring happily Yin sat himself on Hanzo’s lap meowing loudly at him.

Huffing Hanzo scratched behind Yin’s ears. “I’m guessing you’re hungry. You’re only a jerk to me when that happens.”

Getting up Hanzo placed Yin down on the floor, quickly dressing himself, and went into the kitchen to make them both something to eat. Placing the kettle on the stove to make a cup of tea and feeding Yin before Hanzo tripped over him, he had just barely noticed a white place on the counter.

Checking the pot Hanzo investigated the plate, a small pyramid of salt plums that had been stacked on it accompanied by a sticky note to the side:

‘I remember you saying that these where your favorite. You called them Umeboshi, right? I’m sorry for not giving these to you last night. Running around with Jack and chasing after Jesse takes a lot out of me.  
Anyway, could you ask Ana for some of her rice? I’m planning on making something special for you tonight.’

Hanzo frowned to himself. It was like Gabriel and Jack were connected at the hip. They went to the bathroom at the same time, they had lunch at the same time, they had meetings at the same time, and so on. The only difference that seemed to be present between them was how Jack seemed to enjoy his job and always be full of energy, where Gabriel hated his job the majority of the time and always came home exhausted. However, it did always lead to him cuddling Hanzo like a security blanket.

Granted, Jack and Gabriel had been friends since their days in the U.S. military, both having fought in the Omnic Crisis, and then finally forming Overwatch itself. It was only natural that they would know each other better, it went hand in hand with their livelihoods. Hanzo knew that Gabriel and him needed time to grown, to learn about the other. However, what would be tender, romantic moments between them where often interrupted by Jack. He’d either call Gabriel back to talk or trail behind them. It always led to work talk that Hanzo didn’t understand a majority of the time leading to him being left out of conversations feeling excluded.

Sitting down with his tea and fruit Hanzo let his mind run wild with thoughts of Gabriel and Jack. Jumping from them possibly having been intimate at one time to him then thinking that maybe Gabriel might be sleeping with Jack behind his back.

Hanzo leaned his head back giving a loud sigh. Gabriel wouldn’t do that. Hanzo knew the other loved him to death and back. Shaking his head Hanzo pushed his thoughts to the side trying to forget about them as he finished his breakfast. Dressing himself in a more proper attire to be social with everyone else on the base, Hanzo left to search for Ana, ignoring his nagging feelings.

Walking to her office first Hanzo eavesdropped on a few conversations people were having that he passed in the hallways. Some were about work and personal issues, however, a certain remark made him stop briefly for a moment, “Hey, look. It’s Reyes’ new Boy Toy. How long do you think this one will last?”

“With how much of an ass he is, I give it another week. Morrison could barely handle him when they dated.”

Hanzo swallowed hard speeding up his pace, trying to shut out everyone else’s voice. However, the more people he passed the more tidbits of conversation he picked up:

“Reyes is going to break that kid’s heart”

“Think they’ve had a three way with Jack?”

“I’m gonna try to get him on the rebound when that Asian kid dumps him.”

Hanzo tried to keep his face down as he continued to Ana’s room having not found her in her office. Still, though, he caught the attention of other agents. Some gave him looks of worry, others looked at him with hungry eyes. Only a few gave him happy smiles. All the while he heard them speak about Gabriel and Jack. Whether Gabriel would look for someone new, or – the one Hanzo hated the most – if Gabriel and Jack would get back together.

Trying his best not to run to Ana’s quarters Hanzo desperately wanted to get away from everyone. What was he thinking? He didn’t fit in here. Everyone knew his family ties just with an utter of his name and because of it no one wanted to get close to him. Sure, Gabriel’s friends were nice, warm, and welcoming to him. Ana always went out of her way to include him in anything she did. Reinhardt had started to teach him how to knit while he showed him how to macramé. Jack was even happy to meet him, having had hugged him the first time they met.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves Hanzo knocked on Ana’s door, pushing aside his paranoid thoughts. 

“Hello? Oh! Hello, Hanzo. Do you need something?” Ana always welcomed him with a smile and a perky voice.

“Umm, yes actually Gabe asked me to ask you for some of your rice. He’s panning on making something special for us tonight.”

“I think I remember him mentioning that to me. Come on in, no need for you standing out there.”

Slowly walking in Hanzo took in how Ana had her home set up. She had a couch and a small coffee table set up in front of the television. Two book shelves to the left with several books stacked haphazardly with a thinner shelf one to the right of the television with a few movies. Two plants hung from the ceiling with a couple more potted plants on shelves. Finally, there was a wall covered in pictures which drew his attention.

Most were group photos of the original team, but there were a few of just Ana, Gabriel, and Jack. It seemed most were taken after victories or training sessions. There were a few, though, that showed all three of them either relaxing at a park, taken at an event, a party they went to, or just because they were happy at the moment.

Hanzo frowned to himself, his feelings of insecurity bubbled back to the surface. In each photo Jack and Gabriel where always standing by each other. Others had them looking at each other with a clear sign of love in them. A couple even had them holding hands. Subconsciously Hanzo rubbed his shoulders trying to calm his fraying nerves.

“Here it is! You know I think you’re going to really like what he has planned.”

Hanzo jumped at Ana’s voice taking the bag of rice with shaking hands.

“Are you alright, Hanzo?”

Hanzo remained quiet for a moment, “Were…were Jack and Gabriel ever together?”

“As a couple? Yeah, a few years back, but they ended up breaking up. Not sure why.”

“Oh…oh okay.”

Ana frowned putting a hand on his shoulder, “Gabe loves you, Hanzo. I haven’t seen him this happy in years.”

“Really?”

“Yes! If you’re nervous about your relationship you should talk to him.”

Hanzo nodded weakly, once again pushing his paranoid thoughts back. “I will. Thank you, for the rice.” 

Ana gave him a warm smile as he left, hoping that he and Gabriel would work things out.

-o-

Glancing at the clock Hanzo noted that two hours had passed since Gabriel’s shift had ended. Yin had curled himself up into a ball on Hanzo’s lap, petting him helped distract his mind.

A few moments later Hanzo heard someone typing in the access code to the apartment. Giving a sigh of relief as he saw Gabriel walk inside with a bag of groceries. Hanzo’s joy quickly turned into sour jealousy when Jack followed him in.

“Hey, el novio.” Gabriel set his bag down quickly coming over to hug Hanzo who didn’t respond. Sensing something wrong Gabriel took a step back looking the younger over. “Everything okay?”

“Hmm? Oh yeah…”

“Hey, Hanzo!” Jack gave a cheery smile added with a wave.

“H-hello…um, Gabriel could I speak to you alone?” Hanzo didn’t wait for an answer pushing passed Gabriel going directly to their room. Gabriel followed giving Jack a shrug as he passed, closing the door behind him.

“Hanzo, what’s wrong? You seem off.”

Hanzo paced back and forth, breathing somewhat heavily, “What is he doing here?”

“What?”

“Jack! What is he doing here?”

“…He helped me get groceries.” Gabriel shrugged his shoulders utterly confused as to what Hanzo was going on about.

“For two hours!?”

“Work ran later than normal today. Hanzo, do you mind telling me what the hell is wrong with you?”

“With me!” Hanzo snapped feeling his blood boil. Did Gabriel think he was stupid? “Don’t you lie to me! Everyone is talking about how you’re having an affair with him! It’s true isn’t it?!”

Gabriel’s mouth dropped, “You really fucking believe the gossip that goes on around here?”

“Answer the question, Reyes! Are you sleeping with Jack?” Hanzo felt a knot grow in his throat trying his hardest to choke back tears.

“No!” Gabriel tried to step towards him, but the moment he did Hanzo took two steps back. Frowning Gabriel looked up to him with worried eyes, “Hanzo…there is nothing going on between us. What’s wrong, please talk to me.”

Feeling tears threatening to start rolling down his cheeks Hanzo quickly sat himself down. “I- just…I don’t know! Just leave me alone!”

“Hanzo.”

“Leave me alone!”

“Fine!” Gabriel growl slamming the door behind him.

Pulling his legs up to his chest Hanzo leaned his head against his knees. Hearing voices outside, one distinctly the angry voice of Gabriel the other Jack’s calmer tone apologizing for whatever happened. A moment later the door opened and closed followed by Gabriel turning the television on.

A few hours had passed, and Hanzo had crawled his way under the bed sheets laying with his back to the door. It took him an hour to stop crying, another to just get himself up to lay under the blankets. After everything Hanzo felt empty, drained. He had let his worries get the better of him and now Gabriel was angry with him. Instead of listening to Ana and talking with Gabriel he had yelled and accused him of doing something he had no proof of. Gabriel had been nothing but loving and caring to him. He returned it with jealously and anger. There was no way their relationship would survive. He might as well pack his things and leave.

Distracted by his thoughts Hanzo didn’t hear the door open. Only when the lights switched on did he realize that someone was in the room. Hanzo felt the bed dip as Gabriel crawled up next to him.

“Hanzo…Hanzo, please talk to me. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Whining Hanzo curled around himself more.

“Are you even going to look to me?”

Hanzo laid perfectly still feeling a sense of dread fill him again.

Gabriel sighed tiredly behind him, “I didn’t want to have to do this, but you do know I’m trained in information extracting. Torture, if you will.”

His blood turned to ice as he turned ever so slightly to look at him.

“And I grew up with three younger sisters. All of them very ticklish.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Yes I would.”

Before Hanzo could even think about rolling out of the bed Gabriel had jumped on top of him. Blankets were thrown off the bed, Hanzo’s shirt lifted just enough that Gabriel could attack his sides.

Gasping Hanzo tried his hardest not to laugh giving out a weak whine.

“Nooooooooo!!”

“Talk damnit! I can make this so much worse!”

Whining again Hanzo tried to sit up, but Gabriel was stronger and far more experienced. Forcing him back down Gabriel nipped at his ear causing him to yelp. With that Hanzo gave up trying to keep the flood gates closed and laughed and laughed.

“Give up, I win! Talk!”

“N-n-noooo!”

“Fine, you asked for it!”

Flipping them over Gabriel pulled Hanzo’s shirt up over his head, pinning his arms down before delving several raspberries to his stomach.

“AAaaaaaaaaahhhh!!! Gabe! No- Please! Stoooooop!”

“Will you talk?”

“Yes! Yes, just please stop!”

Chuckling Gabriel sat up, giving Hanzo’s cheek a quick kiss before getting off him entirely. “So, what’s the matter?”

Hanzo sat up calming himself down from laughing. Taking a deep breath, “I’m sorry for yelling at you and accusing you of cheating.”

“Thank you. Hanzo, you know I love you. What got you thinking all this?”

“Well, it started this morning, and I guess it’s something I’ve been noticing happening more and more lately. You and Jack are always together, doing things together, and it seems that you both practically grew up together. You both are inseparable. Then when I went to Ana’s I kept hearing everyone talk about how you and Jack used to be together, how soon would it before we broke up and – and –“ Hanzo cut himself off covering his face as tears began streaming down.

“Hey, hey now.” Gabriel moved to sit beside him pulling him into a tight hug.

“Then I asked Ana if you two had been a couple and she said yes and my thoughts stared going to the worse possibilities.”

Gabriel frowned, rubbing Hanzo’s back soothingly as he listened to him. “Mi amor, I love you to no end. I’d do anything to keep you happy and safe. Jack and I have fought for years which is probably the only reason we’re friends. We went out for like a month or two before we realized that things just weren’t going to work out.”

“What happened?”

“We fought, constantly. We could never agree on what to eat. We had different methods in leadership. When we fought we would stay angry at each other for hours and days even when we apologized.

“Hanzo,” Gabriel sat up to look at him, “Jack couldn’t make me laugh like you do. Jack couldn’t make me try anything new. I never wanted to cook for him. I never wanted to go around showing him off because look at the guy that I get to go home every night to. I didn’t even tell my family about him. I told them about you the very night I got home after kissing you.

“Everything I do, I do either for you or because of you. Don’t ever feel like you need to live up to my friendship with Jack because at the end of the day all I want is to see you.”

Fresh tears began rolling down Hanzo’s cheeks as he flung himself at Gabriel casing them both to fall back.

“You still love me even when I act crazy?”

“Even more. Besides, I never let Jack wear my hoodies.”

Hanzo giggled drying his tears in Gabriel’s sweater. “I’m sorry, again.”

“Don’t be. Babe, this is a new relationship we’re going to have bumps. So long as you’re willing to work through them, so am I, okay?”

Smiling Hanzo kissed him letting his arms drape over his shoulders, strong hands pulled him on to Gabriel’s lap. Gabriel broke their kiss only to trail kisses down his jaw and neck back up.

Hanzo slipped one hand down the back of his sweater tracing the scars he remembered. Warm hands drifted up his sides drawing a moan out, back arching as they ghosted over his nipples.  
“Y-you didn’t make dinner, did you?” Hanzo purred.  
“No, to late for that now,” Gabriel wrapped is arms around Hanzo’s waist hugging him close. “But we can always order take out, and pretend that I made it for you.”  
Hanzo snickered kissing Gabriel’s nose, “That sounds perfect.”  
“Can I tell you something?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Before being with you, I was so alone, but you took that all away…Thank you..”  
Hanzo smiled warmly cupping Gabriel’s cheek while leaning his forehead against his.  
“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank my friend melodiouswanderer, over on tumblr, who has helped me come up with a lot of the ideas for this story as a whole! Seriously, go check her out!
> 
> I'm personally not 100% happy with it, but it is what it is. Plus, as a heads up, I'm going to be starting school again and that's stressing me out and it also means I probably take longer to post chapters. Going from a smallish community college to a large university is a bit daunting to me. 
> 
> Again constructive criticism is more than welcome! Any ideas are as well!


End file.
